Parentage: The Vanda variety ‘SPCDW1516’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Vanda ‘SPCDW1001’ (unpatented in the United States, Community Plant Variety Rights grant number 29778), a variety developed and owned by the inventor. The inventor of ‘SPCDW1516’ is a commercial producer of Vanda and regularly discovers mutations at his greenhouse operation in Bangphra, Thailand. The variety now called ‘SPCDW1516’ was initially discovered in November of 2009 as one such mutation of ‘SPCDW1001’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1516’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in September of 2010 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.